


【博君一肖】弄巧成拙 4（完）

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 57





	【博君一肖】弄巧成拙 4（完）

肖战一听这话，哭着奋不顾身往前爬，速度倒是不慢，可惜身下是双大长腿，身后人有双大手。王一博眼瞅着他折腾，在他以为自己要成功的时候膝盖杵到床上，一手就扼住了人纤细的脚腕。

“啊！”肖战两手抓着床单，一只脚一个劲儿往下蹬。

王一博蹙眉，直接两手同时上，稍稍一用力就把肖战整个人拖到自己面前，掐着他的大腿根分开了腿。

“哥哥，多少次了都逃不掉，怎么还尝试呢？”王一博一尺子敲上去。

肖战发出一声委屈的呜咽，红肿不堪的小屁股抖了抖。

“啪！”“好玩吗？”

“呜....不好玩呜呜....”

“啪”的一下尺子竖着抽到臀缝。

“呜啊！不要呜........”出其不意的被抽到那里，肖战泛着泪花忍不住绷紧了屁股，仿佛这样就能减轻一丝疼痛。

王一博冷眼看着他姿势全无，放下尺子走到旁边拔下插销上的一根数据线。

肖战刚缓口气就被拖到了王一博的腿上，屁股被膝盖顶高，腰部被紧实地揽住，下半身也被王一博的右腿压着。

无处可逃。

身后传来“嗖嗖”两声，肖战下意识的倒吸一口气缩了缩肩膀，疼痛却没袭来，想回头但动弹不得。

王一博看着胳膊上的两道痕迹，疼是真的疼。用力的那条很快成了一道白色的愣子鼓起来，另一道卸了一半的力依然疼但消散的很快，只是红了一道。掌控好了倒真是个不错的工具。

数据线缠了几道在手上便抽上了眼前的小屁股。

“啪！” 第一下王一博出于吓唬人的本质没收力。

“啊！”肖战几乎感到屁股被刀子喇了一道，瞬间就伸手捂住了屁股嚎叫。

“拿开手。”王一博点了点他的手背。

“呜.....疼....好疼......”

“要我绑你？”

“不......不要.....”小兔子摇着小脑袋哭但还是不撒手。

王一博等了半天，干脆抓住他的手摁在腰上，可怜巴巴的小屁股袒露在外，刚刚的那一下子已经变成一道深红的愣子横在臀峰上，两瓣无一幸免。

“啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！”王一博顺着刚才那道往下并排着重重抽了五下，密密麻麻的几条横杠布满了小屁股。

肖战在最开始“啊”了一声后突然卡了壳，空气里能听见带着抽噎的呼吸声，十几秒后便传来一阵号啕大哭。

“呜哇！我不、不要挨了......呜........”肖战上气不接下气的求饶，“老公.......呜呜......我错了...........”

“撅回去，还没挨完。”王一博摸了摸他的脖颈。

小兔子也不知哪来的力气，使劲转过身拽着王一博的袖子晃，眼泪不要钱似的往外流，“老公........我不、不敢了呜呜.....错、错了.......再也不呜....去相亲呜呜呜.....饶过我好不好.....”

“最后十下，你乖乖的。”王一博抚慰地给肖战擦了擦眼泪。

“呜呜......”肖战认命地趴回去。

“报数。错了重来。”

“啪！”数据线像蛇一样咬了上来。

“呜哇.......”肖战死死攥着身下的床单，抖了半天才说出一句“一”。

“啪！”

“二.......疼........呜呜....”

“啪！”

“啊......不打呜呜呜....一博哥、嗝、哥哥.......呜.....嗝......不打了.....嗝.....求求哥、嗝、哥.........”肖战挣扎着身子，忍不住地打着小哭嗝，完全忘了报数这茬。

王一博叹了叹气，一手压住他，另一只手飞快地打了十下。顶多三分力，但对于挨揍挨了这么多的肖战来说依然很疼，丝毫感受不到放水，到最后哭都哭不动了。小屁股已然有一部分泛着青紫，估摸着是好几天坐不下了。

“王一博是坏人....呜呜....”肖战“骂骂咧咧”地抹泪控诉着，“我好疼......呜.....”

王一博低头看着委屈至极的宝贝，心里也难受，把人捞起来抱紧在怀里晃了晃，感到肖战疼的发颤，眼睛也忍不住湿润，亲了亲他的耳朵，“宝宝.......其实我....我不是气你去相亲这件事.....我知道你家里的情况......我是受不了你瞒着我....你要是告诉我....哪怕、哪怕你需要我配合什么.....也可以......咱们不是在镜头前也装过不熟吗？只要你是我的就行.....”

肖战听到王一博逐渐哽咽的声音慌了，使劲憋回眼泪，轻屡着他的背，“一博.....你别...别哭....呜....是我错了....我应该、应该和你商量的......”

“对不起宝宝，把你打的这么疼。”

“不....是我犯错....”肖战把头埋进他的胸口，过了一会轻轻说，“可是....以后....可不可以不要冷着我了.....呜.....我不乖你打我好不好.......别不理我.....好难过....”小兔子说到后面又哭了。

“好.....宝宝对不起......”王一博又把人往怀里箍了箍。

“你都三天没理我了！”小兔子看自家老公正“脆弱”，赶紧得寸进尺，细数“暴行”，声讨着自己的权益，逐渐有底气，“你还一直跑通告不告诉我！你还不抱我睡觉！不亲我！你这是、这是冷暴力！”

王一博被逗笑了，“那宝宝主动要求打屁股呢？算什么？”

肖战一下脸红到脖子根，小拳头捶着王一博，“你懂个、懂个屁！这是......情趣！”

王一博笑得眉眼都弯了，大手轻摸了一下小屁股，“行，那宝宝喜欢，咱们以后可以多增加点情趣。”

肖战抬头就咬了一口王一博的嘴唇。

嗯，果然兔子急了会咬人。


End file.
